Harry Potter et La vengeance des Mangemorts
by Holly Jenny Yapatou
Summary: C'est la sixième année pour Harry et ces amis, la guerre contre Voldemort continue ...


**_Harry Potter  
__Et  
La vengeance des Mangemorts_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bonnes et Mauvaises Nouvelles**  
  
Les prémices d'une journée ensoleillée se dessinaient à l'horizon lorsqu'un minuscule hibou au plumage gris donna des coups de bec contre le carreau. Harry poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda en direction de la fenêtre : il reconnut alors Coquecigrue, le hibou de son ami Ron, qui semblait soulagé de l'avoir enfin réveillé. Harry se leva, ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre et détacha la lettre de la patte tendue de Coq, qui poussa un hululement de soulagement suffisamment fort pour réveiller les voisins. Harry lui donna des biscuits Miamhibou pour le faire taire. Il n'avait en effet aucune envie que Coq réveille les Dursley, surtout que ceux-ci cherchaient toujours un prétexte pour lui crier dessus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive et dès qu'un problème pointait le bout de son nez, on accusait Harry d'en être la cause. Dudley avait même prétendu que sa récente défaite à un match de boxe (contre un adversaire qui paraissait beaucoup moins fort que lui) était du au fait que Harry soit présent dans la salle. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas : la hantise des Dursley de voir apparaître, au milieu du salon, une bande de sorciers qui pourraient les transformer en grenouilles, les empêchaient de le punir. Harry ouvrit la lettre avec une telle hâte  
qu'il aurait pu la déchirer, et reconnut l'écriture toujours aussi désordonné de Ron :  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Il s'est passé tellement de choses en une semaine que je ne pourrais pas tout dire dans une simple lettre.  
  
Percy s'est réconcilié avec Papa et Maman mais il préfère rester vivre dans son appartement à Londres avec Penny...il est toujours aussi crétin, je crois bien qu'il changera jamais ! Bref, sa chambre est inoccupée et on s'est dit que tu pourrais t'y installer ! Et quand je dis (ou quand j'écris, c'est du pareil au même !) t'y installer c'est que ...tu ne reverras plus jamais tes Moldus sauf si tu y tiens ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu es d'accord (et je sais que tu seras d'accord) renvoie-moi Coq. Papa et Bill viendront te chercher demain en transplanant, puis ils utiliseront un portoloin pour revenir avec toi à la maison. Prends touts tes affaires, n'oublie rien surtout...et annonce la nouvelle à tes Moldus, ils vont être ravis ! A demain,  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Un sentiment de bonheur et d'excitation l'envahit : après toutes ces années, il allait ENFIN quitter les Dursley. Il avait passé sa vie tirailler par son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia, et surtout son cousin Dudley, et voilà que demain, ils ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir...Harry se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une plume, de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit ses quelques mots : 

_Cher Ron, Je suis totalement d'accord pour quitter à jamais les Dursley, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, je sais pas quoi dire (ou plutôt quoi écrire, c'est du pareil au même !). Cette idée me remonte le moral et je peux te dire que j'en ai bien besoin...MERCI, merci pour tout et vivement demain !  
Harry_  
  
_P.S : C'est une bonne chose que Percy se soit réconcilié avec ta famille...mais je pense que la nouvelle confiance de Fudge à notre égard à dû y jouer..._  
  
Harry donna la lettre à Coq, qui paraissait reposé et fier d'avoir une nouvelle mission. Harry le regarda s'éloigner tandis que les premières lueurs du jour se montraient. Puis, il entendit les Dursley se réveillaient à tour de rôle souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, il décida pour la seule fois de sa vie de leur faire plaisir en les mettant de bonne humeur. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous les trois installés autour de la table et l'oncle Vernon racontait qu'il avait rêvé qu'une perceuse géante l'attaquer. En voyant Harry entrait, il s'exclama :

- C'est peut-être à cause de _lui_ que j'ai fait ce rêve ! _Il_ nous rend tous fous avec ses histoires...

- Vous allez devoir vous passer de mes histoires, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix forte Je quitte _définitivement_ la maison demain.

Les Dursley le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda la tante Pétunia dans un murmure.

- Je déménage au Terrier dans la maison de mon ami Ron et je ne reviendrais pas.

Les Dursley continuaient de l'observer d'un air étrange. Harry trouvaient inquiétant qu'ils ne paraissent pas plus heureux. Ils ne devaient pourtant pas tenir tant à lui...

-Et...heu...comment vont-ils venir te chercher ? demanda l'oncle Vernon, la voix tremblante.

Harry comprit pourquoi ils paraissaient si mornes. La dernière fois que les Weasley étaient venus à Privet Drive, leur salon avait été dévasté et Dudley s'était retrouvé avec une langue de plus d'un mètre de long. Harry sourit intérieurement à ce souvenir et regarda attentivement les Dursley. Il ne reverrait plus jamais la face violacée de son oncle (ni sonimpressionnante moustache), le visage osseux de la tante Pétunia, et la grosse carrure de son cousin Dudley. Harry sourit et leur dit :

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous en occuper, ils n'arriveront pas par la cheminée puis voyant que ses paroles ne les rassuraient pas, il ajouta : ils ne casseront rien cette fois, c'est promis.

L'oncle Vernon parut soulagé. 

- Dans ce cas, dit-il, c'est très bien, vraiment très bien...n'oublie surtout rien mon garçon. Et encore moins si c'est un de tes objets_...utiles_ pour ton école de fous.

Il eut un rire nerveux. 

- Je vais pouvoir récupérer ma deuxième chambre, papa ? demanda Dudley, avec intérêt.

- Oui, je pense qu'on pourrait la transformer en salle d'entraînement pour ne laisser aucune chance à tes futurs adversaires ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Mais la tante Pétunia paraissait déconfite.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse te laisser partir comme ça ! dit-elle, la voix étrangement rauque. Ce...cet _homme_, il voulait qu'on te garde à la maison...

Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur. 

- _Souviens-toi de ma dernière,_ Pétunia...c'est ce qu'il a dit...

- Ah, s'écria Harry, qui venait enfin de comprendre et bien je pense qu'Albus Dumbledore l'homme en question est d'accord pour que je m'en aille, sinon on aurait déjà vu un hibou entrait par la fenêtre...

Il s'interrompit soudain, et jeta un regard inquiet par la fenêtre, mais il ne vit aucun hibou, à son grand soulagement.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas être tenue responsable du fait que tu as quitté la maison ! continua la tante Pétunia.

- Mais Pétunia, ma chérie...à partir de demain c'est ces... Weasley qui seront responsables de lui ! dit l'oncle Vernon.

- Et on va dire quoi aux voisins, ils vont nous poser des questions... On leur dira que c'était un cas désespéré et qu'on l'a laissé à l'asile parce qu'il devenait trop dangereux, proposa l'oncle Vernon.

Mais la tante Pétunia n'avait toujours pas l'air rassuré.  
  
Harry passa son après-midi à prendre tout ce qui lui appartenait dans la maison, ce qui ne prit guère de temps. Il avait tellement hâte d'être chez les Weasley, et d'avoir un peu de bonnes compagnies... car Harry avait grandement besoin de réconfort. Il voulait parler de Sirius à quelqu'un, sa mort ayant été très difficile à surmonter... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabilisé, il se disait que si seulement il avait étudié l'occlumancie comme lui avait conseillé Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas laissé Voldemort pénétrer dans son esprit et Sirius serait vivant... 

« Ne pas s'accabler sur son sort » pensa Harry.  
  
Cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve : Sirius venait le voir et lui parlait de choses et d'autres. Il était une sorte de fantôme, qui racontait sa nouvelle expérience, et Harry, aussi fantomatique que son défunt parrain, ne cessait de l'interroger sur ce qui se passait une fois que notre corps était mort. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu se jeter dans les bras des Dursley. Harry regarda sa montre : il était huit heures. Harry réalisa qu'il ignorait à quelle heure les Weasley viendrait le chercher. A peine avait-il eût cette pensée que deux hommes apparurent soudainement à ses côtés : l'un était grand, mince, le front dégarni, et portait des lunettes derrière lesquelles il lança à Harry un regard paternel à côté de Mr Weasley, il y avait Bill, son fils aîné, qui était lui aussi grand, et avait renoncé à sa longue chevelure rousse et à son catogan au profit de cheveux un peu plus court qui était coiffé en l'air et dans tout les sens, d'une manière rebelle qui lui allait plutôt bien. Lui aussi regardait Harry en souriant.

- Harry ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir... tu... tu n'es pas encore prêt à ce que je vois !

- Heu... Je viens juste de me réveiller, je n'ai pas eût le temps de m'habiller... Je ne savais pas que vous viendrez si tôt..., balbutia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'habilleras à la maison...les autres ne sont pas encore réveillés...à part Molly qui finit de te préparer ta chambre.

- Eh ben, merci, dit Harry. Ma valise est ici, on peut y aller.

- Tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à tes Moldus ? ,demanda Mr Weasley d'un air étonné.

- Heu...je vais leur laisser un mot pour leur dire qu'ils sont enfin libérés de leur terrible fardeau.

Bill éclata de rire. Mr Weasley regarda autour de lui. 

- Est-ce que je pourrai me servir de ça pour en faire un portoloin ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le réveil rafistolé qui avait appartenu à Dudley.

- Oui, pas de problème, répondit Harry en souriant.

Mr Weasley prit le réveil, sortit sa baguette magique, et la pointa sur le vieil objet en disant : _Portus_ ! . Il prit ensuite la valise de Harry, et s'exclama :

- Et voilà, dans une minute, on est au Terrier ! Il vous suffit de toucher du doigt le réveil, vous deux !

Harry termina son mot pour les Dursley, le posa sur son lit et mit ses doigts sur le vieil objet, en se disant que désormais, il n'aurait plus les vieilles affaires de Dudley et que celui-ci ne l'utiliserait plus jamais comme un punching-ball. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis soudain, il sentit ses pieds quittés le sol, et eût l'impression qu'un crochet l'attrapait par le nombril pour l'emporter dans un tourbillon de couleurs...qui s'interrompit au moment même où il atterrit dans la petite cuisine encombrée des Weasley. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait des chaises et une table en bois brut, sur laquelle était disposé de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner. Mrs Weasley, une petite femme replète au visage bienveillant, apparut l'air radieux. 

- Harry, mon chéri, quel plaisir de te revoir ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu vas vivre ici maintenant. Considère-toi comme un membre à part entière de la famille si quelque chose ne va pas, viens nous en parler...tu es un peu comme mon fils...

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley.

- Bon, nous allons monter ta valise et te laisser t'installer en paix, dit Mr Weasley. Dans une heure, tout le monde sera réveillé, alors, profite du fait que la salle de bain est libre parce que...les autres vont se battre pour y aller !

Harry sourit et suivit Mr Weasley dans l'escalier. Il s'arrêta devant une porte où il y avait initialement écrit en lettres écaillées « _Chambre de Percy_ » mais celles-ci s'étaient actualisées en « _Chambre de Harry_ ». Mr Weasley ouvrit la porte, puis lui sourit et le laissa s'installer.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Harry descendit l'escalier et se retrouva en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Weasley, de Bill, de Ginny (qui venait de se réveiller et qui, par conséquent, était aussi bien coiffée qu'Harry) et de Fleur Delacour ce qui étonna grandement Harry. Fleur était une demi-vélane française qui travaillait –tout comme Bill- à la banque Gringotts. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds argentés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, de grands yeux d'un beau bleu foncé, et des dents très blanches, parfaitement régulières.

- Salut Harry, dit Ginny. Bienvenu au Terrier ! J'espère que tu sauras apprécier la malchance que tu as de vivre avec des montres comme nous...

- Je préfère vivre avec des monstres comme vous plutôt qu'avec des montres comme les Dursley ! .

-..ainsi que le mélodieux bruit que fait la goule quand elle trouve la maison trop calme...

- Bruit que nous entendons régulièrement depuis que Fred et George n'habitent plus à la maison !

Ron venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Toujours aussi grand et plutôt bien bâti, il avait un long nez, de nombreuses tâches de rousseur et de flamboyant cheveux roux qui étaient en désordre ce qui le rendait plus dégingandé que d'habitude. Il bailla et serra la main de Harry.

- Salut vieux, c'est sympa de te revoir.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, dit Harry en souriant. Mais pourquoi Fred et George n'habitent plus ici ?

- Oh, depuis qu'ils_ travaillent_ dans leur magasin au Chemin de Traverse, l'informa Bill. Ils habitent au-dessus de leur boutique, ils n'ont pas besoin de revenir ici...

- Même si ça peut-être... dangereux, s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Ils n'ont jamais compris ce qu'_était_ le danger, c'est ça leur problème !

- Molly, ma chérie, calme-toi..., dit timidement Mr Weasley. Ils sauront se défendre s'ils sont attaqués... Cesse de faire comme s'ils étaient des enfants ! Laisse-les _grandir_ Molly !

Mrs Weasley semblait au bord des larmes, lorsque Fleur se mit à parler (avec un accent anglais nettement meilleur que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés) en réponse au regard interrogateur de Harry :

- Les Mangemorts qui ont été placé dans la prison d'Azkaban se sont évadés. Evidemment, c'était une action insensée puisque les détraqueurs étaient partis mais bon... le ministère a beaucoup de travail et nous sommes en permanent danger... Nous pensons que... _Voldemort_ veut recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts et notre travail –celui de l'Ordre- et de l'en empêcher.

- Tu travailles pour l'Ordre ? , demanda Harry.

- Oui, je suis une espionne plutôt utile étant donné que j'ai mes pouvoirs de demi-vélane...

- Fleur est ma fiancée, lui annonça Bill. C'est pour ça qu 'elle habite ici maintenant... Tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance Harry.

Après avoir mangé un excellent petit déjeuner, tout le monde partit se préparer. Mrs Weasley informa Harry qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, cet après-midi pour aller voir Fred et George et faire deux ou trois autres _choses sans importance._ Harry approuva cette idée. Il alla voir Ron qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était en train de rassembler les vêtements qu'il mettrait après avoir pris sa douche. 

- Alors, ça va comme tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui tout va très bien, lui répondit Harry. Heu...tu as prévenu Hermione que j'habitais ici maintenant ?

- Oui, elle est très contente de notre idée et viendra nous voir à la fin des vacances, une fois qu 'elle sera revenue de chez..._Vicky_.

A ces mots, Ron baissa les yeux et se tut. Harry préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu crois que les Mangemorts vont s'attaquer directement au ministère ?

- Non, ce serait de la folie, le ministère a été renforcé par plusieurs maléfices très puissants pour empêcher que ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière se reproduise. Et en parlant de Mangemorts...on m'a dit que tu allais devoir reprendre tes cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue...

- QUOI ? !

- Ouais, je sais...ça va te gâcher tes vacances...

- Attends...tu veux dire que je vais avoir des cours d'occlumancie pendant les vacances ?

- Ouais, t'a tout compris vieux ! Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche puisque apparemment Ginny a fini...

Et il laissa Harry seul à se morfondre sur son sort. 


End file.
